Ice Climber 2 (TheRealGame.inc)
Ice Climber 2 is a game for the Nintendo Wii U. Concept and Creation TheRealDylanator wanted to see the ice climbers return, so he asked if he could make it happen, he pitched the idea of it being a 3D platformer with new mechanics, these became the tools & equipment, you would climb multiple mountains, gradually getting bigger as you went through them. Nintendo liked the idea, they demanded a prototype by a set date, it was shown and nintendo and they decided to let the game continue. Story Condor is at it again, he has stolen their food! The Ice climbers aren't happy and decide to chase it down! After beating the first mountain they find that this time there are 6 condors, one yellow, one green, one blue, one indigo, one violet and their old enemy, the orange one! Enemies * Polar Bears * Yeti Topi (Non-Japan) * Seal Topi (Japan) * Nitpicker * Bee * Wasp (Mountain 8 and onward) * Dark Climbers (Mountain 48 race, mountain 49 mini-boss) * Yellow condor (Mountain 10 boss.) * Green condor (Mountain 20 boss) * Blue Condor (Mountain 30 boss) * Indigo Condor (Mountain 40 boss) * Violet Condor (Mountain 50 boss) * Condor (Mountain 51 boss) Tools & Equipment Mechanic You are first able to use this on level 2 of mountain seven, Nana and Popo appear on the gamepad, there are three boxes on either side, the top one has their hammers, one has their parkas, one has their shoes. You can change these by double tapping the slot, the two climbers don't have to be identical. (Each cosmetic item doubles so it is possible.) Tools/Weapons Basic Hammer (Start with) A wooden hammer with some attack power Pickaxe (Mountain 6 complete) A metal pickaxe, a bit rusted but good for breaking ice! Clothes Blue Parka A blue parka, Popo's favorite! Pink Parka A pink parka, Nana's favorite! Bee Parka (Win Race with Big Bee) A yellow and black striped parka Dark Parka (Defeat the Dark Climbers in battle) Worn by the Ice Climbers rivals, the dark climbers. Shoes Levels The level system is pretty odd, instead of worlds you have mountains, different sized mountains had more stops (levels) there are 51 mountain and Over 100 stops! Mountains 1-5 * Mountain of knowledge (tutorial) * Mt.Mini * Mt.Tiny * Small Small Mountain * Mt.Small Trivia * These are the only one level mountains. Mountains 6-10 * Mt Icicle ** Climbing Up ** A new height *** A race with big bee! (Hidden Race) * Mt.Shard ** Breaking the Ice ** Breaking the cubes. * Mt.Spear ** Something Fuzzy ** Something Buzzy * Mt.Doo ** Reaching up ** Climbing up * The home of Yellow Condor! ** Road to the summit ** Final Stretch ** Battle with the yellow bird Trivia * Mt.Shard is the first level to introduce the Tools and Equipment mechanic. * Mt.Doo is a nod to the popular drink, Mountain Dew. Amiibo compatibility Amiibo's unlock special mountains in game. Trivia *The polar bears now don't move the screen due to the new gameplay style, instead the can cause shockwaves and small avalanches. *The bee enemy was exclusive to the arcade version of Ice Climber. *The regional differences of the Topi carry over from the original Ice Climber, at one point there was only to be the yeti Topi. *The other Condor colours and the order they are fought are actually the order of colours in the rainbow after orange. **The only colour of the rainbow without a condor is red. *The only equipment that can be found on Mt.Moon that actually is related to the location is Red's clothes. **None of the enemies have anything to do with the location. *Pikachu's amiibo mountain is the only one where the amiibo cant be found as a cosmetic item. **Its also the only one where the amiibo is an enemy. *The outside of Mt.Dedede is rarely shown in the kirby franchise, so parts of it are made up. *Mt.Dedede is the only amiibo mountain where there are one time per play enemies. *Fox's amiibo mountain is from the game starfox adventures, a game that was veiwed negativly by fans. Same for its weapon, and the LightFoot enemy. *All amiibo mountains have 6 cosmetic items and one meele weapon except Mt.Dedede. **TheRealDylanator said 'We couldn't find many kirby characters to have outfits of, so we used some of its many weapons *Ice Climber 2 was shown at Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015 Category:3D Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels Category:Ice Climber (series) Category:Ice Climbers Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Characters